Roll-to-roll nano-imprinting lithography systems, such as platform 10 shown in FIG. 1, have been proposed as an efficient and effective means of pre-formatting optical tape media with imprint of nanometer dimensional structure (nano-structure features or patterns) such as wobbled edge groove track patterns (referred to as “wobble patterns”). These systems typically involve several operational stages, such as shown with platform 10 of FIG. 1. The platform 10 also includes a tape transport system 12 for moving an optical tape media 14 through the different stages, which may include coating and sputtering stages 16, 18 for coating the media 14 with an appropriate embossing monomer and other chemicals, an embossing stage 20 for imprinting the desired pattern on the media 14, a curing stage 22 for curing the embossed media 14 and a slitting stage 24 for cutting the media 14. The platform shown in FIG. 1 also includes a tension sensor 26 that is in communication with the transport system 12 to provide information regarding the tension of the media 14.
The function of the embossing stage 20 is to imprint the nano-structure patterns into the media 14 using an embossing drum 28 that has the patterns formed in its hard surface. By the process of pressing the drum 28 into the monomer coating on the media 14 and subsequent curing of the monomer material, the patterns may be imprinted into the media 14 with nano-dimensional accuracy and fidelity.
The development of the embossing drum 28 will now be discussed with reference to FIG. 2. The development process starts first with the design of nano-structure features or patterns and their layout, as shown in box 30, followed by formation of a quartz or silicon “master” 32 that is etched with the nano-structure patterns. Identical inverse replicas of the patterns of the master 32 are then made by producing multiple rigid polymer-material replicas 34 of the master 32. Next, thin metal shims or stamper plates 36 with the nano-structure patterns are formed by electroplating surfaces of the replicas 34. The thin metal plates 36 are then processed and formed to make segments of the embossing drum 28. The segments are welded together at seams to create the final embossing drum 28 such that the embossing drum 28 contains four identical stampers plates 36.